fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu's S-Class Trials: Part II — Mazing City of Vosca
Despite some of its participants being disqualified, incredibly a huge number of them, the trials still kept going on strong. In fact, this trial was some kind of test for the guild members of Koma Inu to endure and see which one of them is capable of making it into the S-Class. Some looked at the title because of the power, others just wanted respect while some others wanted to be recognized, there was a variety of reasons for many mages joining this test today. But Koma Inu was smart, putting up a variety of tests which focus on intelligence, responsability and a variety of other things, in order to test their members. Power was not everything an S-Class Wizard had after all. Not only that, but the members had to put cooperation into working, as teamwork is a very important matter within the guild. This is the second test of the overall Trial, those who have not suceeded backing away, having no other chance. The guild was known for its camadery as well, and as such, members who have lost the trial aren't deemed as weak nor made fun of. Every single mage there recognize the fact that losing sometimes may help you grow. Those errors comitted by those who lost, shall be greatly analyzed by themselves in order to develop. While the First Test would test one's strength and teamwork, it wasn't stated what kind of test the second one would be, leaving it to the participants' imagination. City of Mazes Adam couldn't tell it by himself but, a lot of time had passed since the completion of the First Test of the S-Class Trial, as he remembered all which happened back then. Despite feeling bad at the Lion, the athlete couldn't stop, he had to think on himself as well. But even then, he couldn't take it off his head that it was his fault the other mage got disqualified in the first test of the trial, despite the fact that his other teammate passed safely. She seemed so light-hearted about it, that he didn't even bother to try and talk to her, thinking she would feel down due to the depressed vibe he is giving off right now. Indeed, Adam knew that passing through the tests wasn't simple and was still questioning how someone reckless like him could pass. The mage grunted a bit, still walking slow alongside his new partner, Vennillion Doomkaiser, a mage known for his intelligence. All he knew about the mage was that he at some point left his family and joined the Koma Inu guild, Adam wouldn't bother anyone about their pasts as they could feel a bit uncomfortable with it. This guy would'nt be an exception. Adam was so puzzled with the last test that he had even forgotten how they were matched up together "Oi, Vennilion right?" Adam called for his attention, both of them walking quite quickly, despite the athlete suddenly feeling something nearby, a magic power. "Are you listening?" Adam asked a bit angry, tightening the hold on his metal bat artifact of Eva "It's been some time since we're here...and I've began to feel something...I don't know, we should hurry up before the time's up y'know..." He seemed a bit tense. Ven was glad he got past the first step of the trials, being able breathe in fresh air and free of the forest's gloominess. He had also calmed down since there is nothing that is making him uncomfortable anymore and walked alongside his new teammate, Adam D. Draco, a Mage known for his athletics and incredible physical strength. "I hear ya, Bat.. Guy." Ven replied, "This feeling you're talking about is also bothering me, so it's probably a good idea if we pick up our pace, don't ya think?" "You can call me Bat...man...as well" Adam's response seemed strange and all of a sudden "Yes, as I said before, someone lies ahead...can you detect him, her or anything?" Adam didn't have any means to communicate through distance nor did he have that good detection skills, he would have to rely on his comrade right now. During a test, it was good to recognize your weaknesses...what you can do and what you can't do. Their talk was mostly through whispers, not trying to risk show their presence as Adam made a movement with his head, tightening the hold on the metal bat. The movement would mean that the athlete would surely back up Vennilion, holding up the artifact in front of himself as if it was a sword. Dakota's Trial "But, this isn't about pointing out character flaws, it's about finding out who's truly worthy of the title of S-Class. So, onto my portion of the trial. In the next few minutes, I'm going to ask you a few questions and you need to answer them honestly. Should you lie, it will be found at later. Maybe not until years down the road, but it will be discovered eventually. And the lion dogs don't take kindly to liars, especially this one. So, with that incentive in mind, let's begin. Oh, and answer independently, please." She pauses a moment, gathering her thoughts for a moment before beginning again. "The first one is situational. You are taking a stroll through Onibus Town when you spot someone robbing a bank. As they leave the scene of the crime, they approach a donation center and begin to hand over all the money they have just taken. You know they've committed a crime, but if you go to the authorities, the money will be promptly returned to the bank. What do you do in this situation?" After Dakota receives their answers, she moves onto the next one. "You are requested to undertake a mission of some type by a trustworthy acquaintance of yours. It seems they do not entrust this task to anyone but you, which is why they haven't posted it on any job board. As they explain it, you discover that the task is not simple, but, it is in your range of abilities. As you begin the mission, it seems they have left out a crucial part of its explanation; the task at hand goes against your moral code to the extreme. You've already begun and accepted a portion of the reward you would receive after completing the mission, but fulfilling this mission would mean that you would have to ignore your heart's truest feelings. Do you continue on, or do you explain to your acquaintance that you cannot complete the mission set before you?" She waits until they have given their answer again before continuing on. "This is the final question. Please recite our guild's motto and explain to me what it means to you. Be as detailed or as blunt as you please." Tojima's Trial Tojima stood in a large, open plaza. The masked man of towering height being the only soul around, that coupled with his dark clothing on such a sunny day making him nearly impossible to miss to anyone approaching from the four possible directions in which the participants could enter. The after sun had begun to dip slightly, no longer hanging directly overhead and allowing the shadows to stretch out from the objects blocking the light. Hearing footsteps approach, Tojima snapped out of his deep thoughts and turned to face the two who had interrupted him. The man addressed them with a nod, not being one for formalities with people he barely knew. Once the two had stopped on the large golden circle that signified the center of the plaza, Tojima cleared his throat ready to present them with the second part of this trial. "Good and bad, right and wrong. There are people in this world who believe those ideas to be as clear cut as black and white, that things are much more simple than others tend to make them out to be." Tojima started, his voice cold and emotionless, " As mages of any level of skill or rank you will be tasked with upholding not only the morals of the guild but your own as well. You will be forced to make tough decisions with no clear right or wrong answer and be forced to live with the choices you make. This idea is why you have been asked to meet me here today, to be faced with making a tough choice that will reflect on how not only I will see you, but your fellow guildmates as well." Tojima explained before reaching into his pocket to pull out a small piece of hard candy. He then proceeded to unwrap it, lifting his mask ever so slightly before popping the red sphere into his mouth. After a moment, Tojima continues, "Something has gone terribly wrong and you have been forced into a situation in which you must choose to condemn on of your loved ones to death. In this situation let us say it is your mother and your sister. Anyways, one of them must die and the choice has been given to you. You are powerless to do anything but choose. Which would you consider the lesser of two evils? Who would you condemn to death? Your relationship with your parents or lack there of should not affect your answer as the use of mother and sister are merely there to help you understand the gravity of the situation you find yourself in. I do not need explanations, only answers. Do decide quickly, time is short." Nova's Trial As Nova was approached by the two participants she gave a cheery wave and beckoned them forward with her hand. Practically buzzing with excitement at both being found so she could deliver her lines and the curiosity of how this pair will answer, the short redhead she announced, "Hello, it's great to see you two and congrats on making it this far. I have a riddle for you that you simply need to answer to advance. Maybe you hit it right on the head, maybe you don't, just tell me what you think, okay? Are we ready?" Clearing her throat and bringing her features, tone, and body language into one of solid monotonous being, she continued with the promised riddle. "A Pope in red stands atop his jewel torus. His Cardinals surround him, seeking guidance towards the truth. Though the Pope confesses his secret in the Latin midday. His alliance will always lie with one Cardinal above the rest. This polar persona will vary to a degree, but his direction will not change. With this he will lead his followers to the salvation they seek. His guided judgement may be trustworthy, but it is not always true. What is this Church that houses the Pope and his Cardinals?" Samarra's Trial She was delighted to see that one pair had finally made it to her location, but she could sense the heightened emotion and nerves radiating from their being before they even walked into the courtyard. She found it almost laughable that they would be nervous, as she believed her part in this trial was the simplest of them all. She gives the two a warm smile as she folds her hands down in front of her, “Glad to see a team has finally made it to the Colosseum! Welcome you two, I hope the other judges weren’t too hard on you. But I wouldn’t be surprised if they were, as we hold this portion of the trial in high regards; probably much more so than the others. You have been asked to speak our guild’s motto, which I hope you knew, but you have realized that we speak little of power in those words. That is because we pride ourselves more on our intelligence and strong moral values, as well as our strength as a collective, rather than our individual power. That is why this trial was not one you could blaze your way through with raw strength and overwhelming spells; but was one that caused you to look inside and evaluate what was important to you and who you are. Through the choices you made in your words and your actions you showed us pieces of who you are, and given us an idea of how you would represent our guild as an S Class mage.” Samarra paused a moment to pull out two pieces of paper and pens, eyes intensely following her actions. “Now I am going to ask you to look inside one more time and reflect for your last challenge of this trial. You can write your answers down on these papers because I want your honest truth. Now I have three questions for you.” “The first question is why do you want to become an S Class mage?” Samarra pauses a moment to allow them to write down the question as well as their answers. Once she sees that the pens have stopped she continues on. “Number two. Who are you looking out for in these trials and why?” Samarra spoke, pausing one more time to allow for answers. “And finally number three. In this upcoming challenge, who do you want to face the most and why?” Samarra says with a smile, waiting for them to finish scribbling down their answers before taking their papers from them. She then moves aside to give way to the corridor that leads into the Colosseum and instructs them, “Thank you both, and congratulations on making it to the end of this second trial. You guys can go sit inside as we wait for the other teams to finish, then we will make our announcement for the final part of this S Class trial.” Category:Koma Inu Category:RP Category:Roleplay